Final Fantasy: Dawn of Souls
by Silent Stratocaster
Summary: When the world lies shrouded in darkness, there are only four people who can save it form the evil that lurks in that dark corner.


**A/N: Well, this is my first fan fiction and well, it not the best but with a little love and care from my reviewers, who knows lol**

_The world lies shrouded in darkness..._

_The wind dies..._

_The seas rage..._

_The earth decays..._

_But the people believe in a prophecy,_

_Patiently awaiting it fulfillment._

_"When darkness veils the world,_

_Four warriors of light shall come"_

_After a long journey four travelers arrived,_

_And in each their hands clutched a crystal..._

Four travelers walked into the town of Cornelia. There was the brave warrior, Dart. The sly thief, Mike. Windy the majestic white mage, and lastly the all powerful black mage... Ted. The travelers walked up to a woman with green-hair and started talking to her.

"This is Cornelia, the city of dreams" The woman said.

"We already knew that you fuckin' idiot" Mike said walking away. They passed a building that said the word " Inn" on the front of it.

"Ooo, I wonder what's in there" Dart said stupidly.

"Oh, I dunno, I bet it's not an inn" Windy said sarcastically. They turned left at a fountain in the middle of town, and walked into a building with a picture of a sword on it.

"Welcome" The shopkeeper said cheerfully.

"Shat up you fucktard" Ted said as he looked through all the weapons. Ted stopped looking through the weapons, "Dammit, these are all crap weapons that I can't use!" He said letting Mike look at the weapons. After about a minute of searching Mike pulled out a sword with a long slander blade.

"Oh baby, this is the sword for me" He said taking it to the counter and buying it for 8 gil. "He he, I've got myself a sword. Next Windy started searching through the piles of weapons. She stopped as she pulled out a huge hammer that was as tall as her.

"This'll do" She said going to the counter and purchasing it for 8 gil also. Lastly Dart started rummaging through the weapons.

"Oh, I'm buying this one!" Dart said holding up a sword identical to Mike's.

"That's the same as mine you fuck head!" Mike said threatingly.

"No it isn't, your sword is made out of iron, and mine is made out of silver" Dart said dully.

"Wha... Bu... Aww, forget it and let's go" Mike said blankly. Dart walked up to the shopkeeper and bought his sword for 8 gil.

"And this sword is more expensive to-" Dart said as he was slapped in the back of the head y Windy.

"Shut up already!" she said leaving the shop. They all left the shop and went left into the building next to them that had a picture of a shield on the front of it. They talked to the shopkeeper and he kindly welcomed them. This time Mike started looking through the armour and he found some that was made out of hard leather. "Eh, best I'll get in this shitty town" He cursed buying the armour for 40 gil. Then Mike saw what he wanted right away.

"Ooo... Shiny" He said as he gazed at an armour that was created out of hundreds of small metal rings. He walked over to it and grabbed it, brought it to the counter, and the shopkeeper said it was 65 gil. "65 gil! That's fuckin' highway robbery!" "But I'll take it anyways" Dart said putting 65 gil in the shopkeepers hand.

"Lets get the hell outta' here" Ted said.

"Don't you and Windy want some armour?" Mike asked.

"They don't have any fuckin' mage armour in here dip shit" Windy said, obviously pissed off. They left the armour shop, and went between the weapons and the armour shop and arrived in front of to buildings. One with a white symbol on it. and another with a black symbol on it. First they walked into the one with the white symbol, and when they entered they saw a woman who wore the same clothing as Windy.

"This place is freaky!" Dart said looking armour. Windy sigh heavily walking towards the woman.

"Find anything to your liking?" The other white mage said.

"Yes, I'll have a cure and a dia" Windy said with her voice very soft.

"100 gil please" The white mage said.

"What! You bitch, that's crazy" She said throwing 100 gil at her." Lets get outta' here" She said running away, as the others followed. They went to enter the other building but there was an old man blocking them.

"Get the hell outta our way you old fart!" Mike said.

"Oh, please... You must rescue the princess" The old man begged.

"What the hell are you smokin'?" Dart asked as they pushed him out of the way then they entered the building with the black symbol. It was identical to the white magic shop except it had someone that wore the same clothing as Ted. "This place is even scarier" Dart said jumping and holding onto Windy in fear. A vain started popping from Windy's forehead as she punched Dart in the face. Ted started walking towards the other black mage.

"Find anything to your liking?" He asked.

"Yeah I'll have a fire and a thunder" Ted said.

"100 please" The black mage said.

"God, I'm gunna be a fuckin' beggar if I keep this up" Ted muttered while giving him the money. They left the black magic shop and went to the exit to leave the town. When they got there, there was a guard blocking there way.

"Get outta our way prick" Mike said glancing at him.

"The King is searching for the prophesied Warriors of Light"

"The what?" Windy said.

"Th-those crystals! You must see the King at once!" The guard exclaimed as he dragged them up into Castle Corneila.

"Welcome, travelers. I am told you carry crystals. Is this true?" The King asked. They all showed the King the crystals that they carried. "It's just as Lukahn's prophecy foretold: "When darkness veils the world, four Warriors of Light shall come" The King said awe fully.

"Your Majesty, we cannot be certain that these are the warriors foretold by the prophecy" The Kings chancellor pointed out.

"Yet they stand before us with the crystals. I cannot dismiss this as a mere coincidence" The King said back. " Crystal bearers, there is a task I would ask of you, will you not rescue my daughter, Sarah" The King said sadly.

" Garland, a knight once in His Majesty's service, has abducted Princess Sarah, I ask you for your aid in the name of His Majesty, the King of Cornelia. Garland has taken refuge in the Chaos Shrine, which lies to our north, of course, we did attempt to save the princess ourselves...But Garland is the finest swordsman in the kingdom. We have none that can beat him" The chancellor said as he ended his long speech.

"I have heard that you wish to journey to the continent to out north, the bridge to the north was lost long ago, making passage impossible. If you rescue Sarah, I will have the bridge rebuilt as a sign of my gratitude. Go now, Warriors of Light, and do not fail me" The King said dismissing them. They left the throne room and started talking on the way out of the castle.

"Sarah? What kind of name is that for some one in this era?" Ted question.

"What the hell are you talking about, your name is Ted!" Windy said

"Well... Shut the fuck up" Ted cursed.

Their adventure through the wild had begun, with every one equipped with new weapons and armour, coughexceptTedcough "FUCK YOU!"

There first battle was against two snarling wolves that looked like they would bite open there stomachs, eat there organs and use there skin to keep the kin warm.

"Okay dude you are sick!" Dart said.

"Let's just get this over with" Windy said. First to attack was Mike as he cut the first wolf with his rapier. Next to attack was Dart who attacked the other wolf with his rapier, then windy attack and smashed the first wolf's skull open... But she didn't get to do that cause Mike and Dart are to strong..."Fuck..."

Finally after killing 14 goblins, the party arrived at the Chaos Shrine. They walked straight and went through a door and saw I figure standing over a body.

"The King will have no choice but exchange the kingdom for his daughter's life. Cronelia will be mine!" The figure said. "Who's there? Hmph. The King's lapdogs. Do you have any idea who you're messing with? You really think you have what it takes to cross swords with ME? Very well... I, Garland, will knock you all down!" Garland exclaimed.

And so the titanic battle began. Dart hit Garland with his rapier and Mike did the same. Then Windy pummeled him in the side of his stomach. Then Ted casted fire on him. But at the end Ted got brutally slaughtered by Garland's sword. So every one attacked him again to revenge there close friend Ted. This time Garland mortally wounded Mike to the point of death. They all attacked again except Windy who cured Mike. The sequence continues, until finally Windy killed Garland with her hammer, the evil knight was no more.

They walked over to the unconscious body and waited for the princess to wake up. "You... you've come to rescue me? I don't know how I can ever thank you... I am Sarah, princess of Cornelia. That's the first time anyone's ever defeated Garland. You must allow me to show my gratitude. Please, accompany me to Castle Cornelia" The princess said with gratitude in her voice.

"Thank you for returning my daughter to my side, there can be no doubt that you are the Warriors of Light from Lukahn's prophecy! You should hear the prophecy in its entirety. Ahem, If I may... "When darkness veils the world, four Warriors of Light shall come, if they cannot gather the shards of light, the darkness will consume all... The four crystals will never shine again..." The King said sadly. "Now, I hear that a Crystal can be found on the continent to our north, restoring light to the Crystals is our only hope of ridding the world of the monsters which plague it! I will have the bridge to the north rebuilt, as I promised. I pray that you succeed in restoring light to the four Crystals-and to the world" The King said as he finally finished.

"S'bout damn time to!" Mike muttered as they headed out of the throne room.

"Wait just a moment" The princess said as she stopped them." The lute has been entrusted to the princesses of Cornelia for many generations. When he abducted me, Garland took this lute as well; I want you to have it. It may aid you in your journey.

"Oh free stuff! I like free stuff!" Dart said happily. went in an inn and slept.

**A/N: Ahh, finally done chapter one, this took me like an hour cause I was playing the game for GBA and I had to copy word for word god it was hard...Well any ways R&R please and thank you, ciao.**

**P.S. A rapier is the sword both Mike and Dart bought in case anyone didnt know**


End file.
